Find Out Our Fate
by Niomi-Sensei
Summary: Kai Eto and Hal Kurabayashi try to capture each dealer at a time to stop the distribution of the newest drug on the markets. Kai always liked Hal, but does Hal feel the same? Find out in their journey together to make the world a better place! Kai's POV
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first real fanfiction!!! I'm really trying my best on it, so I hope you like it! :D

* I do not own Switch or the characters in it.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Kurabayashi. Eto." I heard chief Hiki call our names.

"Hai, chief!" I exploded out of my desk sending all my papers flying.

Hal did nothing as a reply except barely look up from his newspaper. The small action caught my attention. I couldn't help but peer over at him. He looked so serene...

His cream colored hair hung in his face and pale-green eyes just about glazed over. Such a stoic appearance. His clothing are very relaxed and casual.

He shifted around and looked at me for a second, raising an eyebrow. Then I realized, once we made eye contact, that I was staring! Had he noticed? I blushed and looked away towards Hiki, waiting for him to continue speaking again.

The chief cleared his throat, picking up some papers which I'm assuming are reports. He showed them to us after first calling us forward to his desk.

"There has been a new drug spreading across Japan. It's known as 'Sand Mirror'. There is one individual in charge of the distribution of this drug, but here's the thing... We are unable to locate his whereabouts or identity." He placed one paper in front of him onto the desk. It had a poor quality picture and information on it. Is this the guy? The chief started again. "What we _do _have is the identity and location of one of this person's representative dealers. I believe if we can catch the representative, we can make our way to capturing the one in control. I am going to need your cooperation."

"Seriously?" Hal cut in.

"Yes. Both of you will work on this together. Alright?"

"YEAH!!!" I literally jumped in the air like a wild kid at the simple thought of working together with Hal. I balled my hands into fists and thrusted one in the air. "I will do my best!!!"

Hal placed a finger to his temple and muttered something under his breath. I barely heard the statement but it most definately sounded along the lines of '_good-fer-nothin._'

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Okay...This is it. Get outa the car" his voice came upon my ears, coarse in tone but somehow managed to keep pleasant.

I remember when I was a kid, and in my teens, I would always have a favorite song. I'd play it over and over again, and never get sick of it. I'd listen to it no matter what was happening at the time. If I was sad, it would make me happy. If I was stressed, it would calm me. And any day when I didn't listen to it, I'd think about it. Sing it over, countless times in my head.

That was Hal's voice. To me, it was a song I feel I have known for my whole life, yet not known for long enough. If only he'd let me carry a conversation with him for more than a minute, like all my other failed attempts were, I'd be satisfied.

Somehow I had absorbed myself so deep into my thoughts that I didn't even notice Hal leave the vehicle. I just sat there thinking and stared at nothing in particular, it was just the air in front of me that had my view. I heard a loud tapping at the window. I snapped out of the 'zone' I was previously stuck in and shot a glance at the glass beside me but Hal caught my eye. I sat staring once again.

"You gonna get outa the car, or what?" I heard, muffled from outside the glass. He was irritated.

I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled the door handle to step out. I was blushing. Tried to hide my face. Hal didn't say a word but his eyes softened and gave off a more kind and playful look. A second passed and it was gone. His eyes grew narrow again... _What was that about? That expression..._

"Let's go" His voice cut in my questioning. I'll put the questions aside... I have to focus on this assignment or I might screw it up.

We turned to the direction opposite the car and headed towards the club... The location of the representative dealer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So since it's the first chapter, not much happened. Just to kinda see what's going on and what we're dealing with. I hope you like it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A/N: I'm really sorry. This took me longer than it should have. Because I suck at keeping my attention span. It was planned out for a while, but I just couldn't bring myself to put it into full sentences. I know it's not much of a chapter, but it's the best I can do. Also, in this chapter, one part was difficult for me to write because the story is in Kai's POV, so in order to write it in a way that is actually understandable, where you see "X"'s in a row, it's the authors POV instead of Kai. When you see the X's again, it's back to Kai. The same rules will apply in later chapters, if needed. And thanks so much to those of you who reviewed, alerted, or even if you just read and didn't give any feedback! It really means alot to me to know that someone's reading my story. 3

*I do not own Switch or the characters in it.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_We turned to the direction opposite the car and headed towards the club... The location of the representative dealer._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I guess the club was open to the public because we were let in pretty easy; No questions about who we were, what we were there for. Just a plain "Welcome." I was actually a little worried because the two men at the door looked tough. Scary. They were big, muscular, with dark sunglasses and black suits. I almost winced at the sight of them. Hal must have noticed that I was a little eerie because he looked back at me, for I was standing, just about _hiding_, behind him. As I contemplated whether I should grab hold onto the back of his shirt for my dear life or not, he gave me a look that said everythings okay.

I'm probably so pathetic in his eyes right now. I bet he's still thinking the same thing about me. That I'm a _good-fer-nothin' _rookie. Although, I will admit, I'm not the best at my job, but that doesn't mean I can't do _anything _right, you know.

We walked in past the guards and took an observant look around. Didn't look too suspicious. Medium sized place, decorated with dark, warm colors. It kind of looked "homey" and comfortable, except for all the people and faint mixed smell of cigars, alcohol, and weed. I don't smoke. I don't drink. I actually don't mind the smell of cigarettes that much, what, with Hal smoking them all the time around me. I've gotten used to it. It's just cigars and marijuana that irritate me. They're very unpleasant, but what can I say? These things are my job.

A bar table with various alcoholic beverages on the wall behind it was packed with obviously intoxicated people sitting on the chairs or even on the floor. On the opposite side of the room, there was a Yamaha drum kit, a Fender bass guitar, and a DJ blasting music.

There were semi-oblated, dark wood tables, surrounded by dark charcoal colored or midnight blue half-circle sofas. We found an unoccupied sofa and settled ourselves down, sitting across from eachother. I watched Hal reach into his jacket pocket and pull out a pack of smokes and a lighter. He lit one up and leaned back into the seat, crossing one leg over the other, folded arms. He gently closed his eyes for a minute. To be honest... he was pretty hot. _Dammit! Don't think like that! _I scolded myself. My face reddened, I tried to push away those thoughts for now.

On the other hand, I was not relaxed in the least bit. Fidgeting, twiddling my thumbs. I don't understand how Hal can make everything look so _easy_. He's got a everything collected. He's got a plan.

I don't even remember what this man looks like. How am I supposed to find him in here if I don't even know who to look for? Resting my face in my palms, I sighed. _I can't remember... _Dark or light hair? Eyes? Any distinct characteristics? Obviously not if he didn't leave an impression in my mind.

"Kai."

I lifted my head from my hands and looked towards the voice, Hals voice.

"We need to go over our materials and plan." He said to me. He got up, and walked around the table. Walking closer to me, my heart was beating so fast. He motioned me with his hand to scoot over. I did. Then he sat down right there next to me. I could hear my heart, it was beating so hard. Hopefully he doesn't hear it cause I could swear, it could be mistaken for a woodpecker locked away in my chest.

He turned to face me, but I was doing my best to avoid eye contact. Although his eyes are most certainly beautiful and definately not ones to be avoided, I can't help but look away. Not only due to my usual blushing, which puts me at a disadvantage for hiding, but also in fear that he might notice something. I realized that your eyes can show the most emotion, even when you don't mean to.

"This guys name is Ikawa. Pretty well known to the buyers; said to make the most sales. The drug's only been out such a short time. And together, we're gunna keep it that way."

He sounds so cool! Why can't I say cool things like that? He's like an award winning movie star. Oh! Or even cooler...! A _superhero!_ In both aspects of personality _and _looks. I shifted my eyes up towards his handsome face, and instantly, images of him in blue tights and a flowy red cape entered my mind. I visibly cringed.

'_...what the Hell am I thinking about..._' I silently questioned myself, forgetting this thought and willing away the slight pink color on my cheeks that accompanied it.

Hal looked the tiniest bit confused at me but kept going. "You've got the handcuffs, right?" he said, more like a statement than a question. "When we find him, I'm gunna go and pretend to buy from him. My gun's in my back pocket. I'll have him under control and then you come in and cuff 'em, okay?" I nodded. Sounds easy enough... Just get the guy Hal tells me to...

At our seats, not to mention still sitting very close to eachother, we searched the room for Ikawa. Well... _Hal_ searched for him. I don't remember what he looked like so how could I look for something without knowing what to look for? So I pretended to look, and decided to listen to near by peoples' conversations instead.

"...drinks here are fabulous..."

"...and then me and my fiance took the train to..."

"...bought some here the other day from Ikawa..."

"...I heard the DJ is supposed to give out free drinks tomorrow..."

Wait, what?!

_"...bought some here the other day from Ikawa..."_

I looked over into the direction of the voices I heard, I couldn't find who was talking. So I just listened harder, concentrated as best as I could.

"Ikawa? Really? Man, my friend let me try some SM, and I've been craving it ever since. You... You know where I could find him to get some?"

"Yeah, I was just heading over to go buy a bottle or two. Come with me, he's over in the back room."

_'That's it!!!' _I thought to myself.

"Hal!" I exclaimed to him, he jumped, startled at the sudden out-burst. "Did you hear that?! Those people know!"

"Who knows what?"

"Some people over there! Come on! They know where Ikawa is!"

Without thinking, I grabbed hold of his hand and start rushing to find a back room. He makes a light cough noise, getting my attention. He looked uncomfortable. Then I realize that we were just running together, holding hands. I just stare at our clasped hands, my body temperature now rising to a noticable degree. He awkwardly lets go, after I stupidly made no attempt to do so myself. He brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment while his other hand refused to leave his side.

"I-...I'm sorry!"

He took his hand down from his neck and turned his attention away from me, muttering a soft, "It's alright... No harm done."

If I could bet what I think I see before my eyes on anything; anything in the world, oh trust me, I would. But what am I betting on, you wonder? A blush. Sure, it's normal for me. _From me_. But honestly, I can't really believe I'm witnessing this _from him_. I really didn't think someone that can be as cold as him could also have such a softer side. But he is now walking past me, continuing our previous path. He probably thinks -or hopes- I didn't notice.

"We should keep going. I see a door back over there." He didn't look back at me.

"R-...right..." I scurried over to catch up to him, following behind him a few steps.

We got to a door and stood to the side of it. We heard a male and female voice growing closer. The door suddenly opened, and a half dressed man and a barely clothed woman came stumbling out. A breeze of warm air rushed out as they came through the opening. The room smelled... odd...

"Heeyy~ Are you guys next?!" The almost naked woman asked us. Clearly, she was under the influence of _something_. The man looked very exhausted, his face flushed and chest heaving.

The woman walked up to us without hearing our answer and tried dragging us into the room.

"Oh, God!" Hal said, grabbing me by the collar, and pulled me away from the people.

"Um... Hal? What was that about...?" My real question was do I even _want_ to know.

He just sighed and remained silent for a good 20 seconds. Finally he said, "Some type of prostitution. This place has it all, doesn't it..." He added the last part in a disgusted whisper.

We passed the restrooms and tried to find any other doors that could possibly lead to the back room. Stopping by one door, two people came walking out looking quite satisfied. They were each holding little pill bottles filled with dark blue colored pills. Hal then looked at me as if to say "This is it." After waiting for them to pass, Hal walked straight in while I stayed behind outside the door.

XXXXX

The candle-lit room was darker than the rest of the club and was furnished with a wooden desk. Sitting behind the large desk was Ikawa with light brown, wavy neck-length hair. He wore a navy colored suit. Now Hal just had to go through with the plan, but there was still somebody trying to purchase a bottle before him.

"Excuse me. Let me go first." Hal said, leaving no room for protest. He walked to the desk and looked the dealer straight in the eye. "Ikawa, yes? Gimme a bottle."

The dealer nodded his response and sifted through his desk drawers to retrieve what was asked for. Holding out the requested item, he said with a creepy grin, "Looks like you're quite the eager fellow."

Hal didn't respond. Not even asking how much the drug costed, he reached into his back pocket to grab his gun. He swiftly pulled it out and pointed it towards Ikawa's head while at the same time, grabbing the bottle and shoving it into one of his jacket compartments.

"You're under arrest for distribution of an illegal substance."

The other man in the room that was previously trying to make a purchase let out a small yelp. Frightened, he covered his head and bolted up for the door.

"Now, Kai!"

XXXXX

I heard a scream and the door slammed open. Out from it came a man covering his head and running. _This must be him!_ I thought. Chasing him, I ignored all other things and only focused on catching him. About five feet away from him, I reached out and grabbed his wrist, locking one end of the handcuff in place.

"I-I'm arrest-ting you... for..." The I heard it.

"Kai!" The whole time, Hal has been calling my name. I turned back around and saw him struggling with another man wearing dark blue. The man broke free of Hal's grip and ran away. He was lost in the frightened crowd of the dark club.

"Kai!" Hal ran up to me. "What was that about!? Why are you cuffing this guy?" The feeling of his flaming anger in his eyes could burn the Sun just about now. But the look he gave me was as cold and hard as Antarctica.

"...I thought he was the dealer..." Now, I really felt dumb. I let him get away. It was all my fault. The single word I hate to describe myself with is now perminantly etched in my brain. The word I try to make myself believe I am not, but always end up being...

Useless.

Hal just shook his head and walked away. "Nothing to see here people. It's over."

_Yeah... It's over, I guess..._

Hal left the building puffing a freshly lit cigarette. I just stood there, staring at the door where he exited.

"Hey, would you let go of me now?!" I jumped, startled at the sudden loud voice. The man I assumed to be the dealer before was still half-cuffed and standing there.

"Oh... Sorry..."


End file.
